Blocking sleds are well known to football players and others which includes a padded member or dummy for offensive linemen to practice their blocking techniques. Conventionally, two or more players practice blocking against the sled on signal from a coach and the sled is driven along the ground by the players to increase their strength and blocking durability. Some prior art training sleds have employed resilient or yieldable dummy members in an effort to assist the players in improving their lateral movement and blocking techniques. However, during actual play opposing players often move in various directions different from that expected by the blocker and consequently the thrown block is of very short duration and of little value. Also, to increase the effectiveness and duration of a block offensive linemen are usually taught to block with their elbow lifted up forward of their shoulder to form a v-shaped notch by the head and the shoulder/arm to "grip" the defensive lineman. Conventional blocking training aids do not adequately assist in teaching the proper "feel" of a correct "grip" or blocking posture and therefore are inadequate for this purpose since they have generally a uniform surface. Additionally, conventional blocking sleds while somewhat useful in certain training circumstances, often have to be moved by sliding them over long distances by attendants or teaching personnel and this movement is often a laborious task which is required before and after daily practice sessions.
With the disadvantages of conventional training equipment in mind the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a football training device comprising blocking apparatus having a blocking dummy member with multi-directional movements.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus in which the movement of the blocking dummy can be limited or increased as required during training sessions.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide blocking apparatus with a blocking member having the outer surface contoured to form a groove therein to provide players with the proper "feel" of an effective block.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a dummy member to which extra weight can be added as required for use by larger and stronger players.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a blocking apparatus having a pivotally attached arm member with yieldable dummy members attached at both ends of said arm member.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in accordance with the details presented below.